


Swords and Scars

by hyunsome (daemyeon)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood Kink, Both are bratty, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swords, Tags Are Hard, but mild, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemyeon/pseuds/hyunsome
Summary: A moonlit night after a harsh battle, the lines between Minho's dreams and reality blur.The cool feeling of metal against his skin, his warm blood.Hyunjin messes him up a bit too well.Please read notes on top before proceeding to read the story!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 56





	Swords and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings:
> 
> Due to the historical setting no condoms exist.  
> There's a bit of blood in this one, nothing gorey but be warned.  
> Also there's knifes. and Swords. And a dagger.  
> Very brief mention of rape but the sex here is consensual  
> No aftercare in the story but there is some in my imagination (I just didn't write it... yet? lol)  
> Absolutely do not do this at home (or find out how to do it correctly and desinfect your wounds, not like these idiots)
> 
> I hope I covered everything, please let me know if i should add something (either in these warnings or in the tags~)

Blood dripped from the edge of one of the swords in either of Hyunjin's hands. His chest moves up and down, he is visibly exhausted. His silver hair stuck to his sweaty face, his eyes searching for something. He didn’t move. 

Minho guided his horse closer to his general, it was almost a shame he was looking down at him from up on his horse. Hyunjin snapped out of his trance-like state and looked up at Minho in confusion. A bloody streak flowed from his hairline down to his mouth, making him all the more hotter than Minho had thought possible.

He dismounted and his sword dangled against his thigh, shooting a nice shivery sensation through him. 

He carefully extended a hand towards his general, unsure what state he was in. 

Hyunjin didn’t immediately react but put his swords to his sides, where they belong. 

His clothing and shields were ruined, the long red coat hung around him in pieces. His belly button was showing and Minho averted his eyes quickly.

"We should leave, general. Your head doesn't look good."

Hyunjin took his hand and almost immediately collapsed.

Hyunjin awoke in the middle of the night, his Lieutenant sleeping next to him, rolled up between a blanket, one hand grabbing the sword next to the blankets. Minho had carried him all the way home… 

His uniform was gone and instead he was wearing white day to day wear. He vaguely remembered the wound on his head and checked for it, but it was almost completely healed. Minho's magic hands… 

Minho mumbled something in his sleep that hyunjin didn’t catch at first, but the next sound is a moan and definitely Hyunjin’s name without any honorifics.

Blood rushed to Hyunjin’s lower part and for a second he was light headed. 

Minho moaned again and this time he was shedding a tear, his grip around his sword tightening. 

Alarmed, Hyunjin poked Minho in the arm but there was almost no reaction. 

Minho thrashed around and without thinking Hyunjin straddled him to get him under control. Another moan from minho. The feeling in Hyunjin's abdomen intensified. 

He struggled for a second with Minho's arms but finally managed to pin them above his head, skillfully with one hand. 

He pinched Minho's cheek, maybe a bit too harshly, but the man awoke.

Minho blinked a few times in confusion.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hyunjin asked.

Hyunjin's hair was bound in a messy half bun and was falling into his face as he leaned over Minho. 

It took Minho a moment to realise his situation, pinned below Hyunjin, their crotches awfully close to each other to Minho's alarm. 

"I… what's this situation, general?" Minho asked as if this was not what he deep inside had always wished for. Or was he still dreaming? But the weight on his pelvis felt a little too real for that.

"You were… moving a lot." A light redness danced around Hyunjin's nose.

"So you decide to sit on my private parts?" Minho asked with a smirk, absolutely overstepping all boundaries. 

"You wouldn't stop moving and I found myself in this position to get you under control." He states matter of factly, yet noticing the playfulness that was coming from his Lieutenant. Minho bit his lip as he watched Hyunjin.

Hyunjin shifted his pelvis, putting the weight he had been careful to not put on Minho's private parts right onto it. 

A short groan escaped Minho and he immediately turned his head to the side to hide his face.

"General…"

"Hyunjin is fine. Just like earlier." 

Minho yanked his head around, and stared directly at his general. "Like.. what?"

"You were moaning. My name."

"Never, General." Minho bit his lip again, but now at this blatant lie. He would be lynched if anyone found out he desired his direct superior. 

"You know this is insubordination." Hyunjin’s tone was relaxed, the threat was more a reminder not to be taken at face value.

"Technically this would be rape?" Minho regretted almost immediately. But instead of getting angry, Hyunjin let go of Minho's hands and released some of the pressure on his crotch. 

"I wasn't… I didn't think that far." The scare was apparent on Hyunjin’s face, he was furrowing his brows in concentration. 

Minho's head was running. "The…?"

Hyunjin was holding his gaze, absentmindedly running his hands over Minho's torso.

"You must've hurt your head more than i thought." Minho huffed.

Hyunjin shook his head. “I’m good. You seem to be in a bit of a… Situation.” He gestured vaguely at the sword Minho had grasped upon waking, probably without noticing. The force of habit in a soldier. Minho looked at his hand and loosened his grip on the sword. Hyunjin placed his hand over Minho’s that was holding the sword. 

“You even sleep with this sword…” Hyunjin was rather mumbling to himself, as if Minho wasn’t even part of the conversation. The sword had been a gift from Hyunjin, engraved on the hilt with their names. He had given it to Minho after… Minho had protected him, almost giving his life and Hyunjin had sworn his own life to Minho with that sword. Partners in war, till death do them part. 

“In my defense, it’s a really good sword.” Minho said, layers of unsaid things clinging around the words. Hyunjin giggled and stroked over Minho’s hand and along the blade of the sword when he noticed a shiny piece of metal between the sheets. 

Hyunjin picked up the dagger and held it into the sparse light. “You sleep with more metal… Do you not like the warmth of human flesh?” 

Minho wanted to hit him and his smirk, but he was pinned so well, he could barely move. 

“I’ve been sleeping with one hand on metal ever since that day, my general.” Minho dragged the last syllables over his lips, knowing it would tick Hyunjin off. “But the warmth of human flesh is never too far.” 

“What?” Hyunjin looked genuinely confused. 

“You like to cuddle at night. I rise before you so you rarely notice upon waking up,  _ my general _ .” 

A red shade quickly hushed over Hyunjin’s face before he got annoyed at the title once again. Hyunjin let go of Minho’s hands and picked up the dagger. It was the one usually secured on Minho’s right thigh. A short touch proved that it was more than sharp.

Hyunjin dragged the dagger slowly over the skin on Minho's chest. Careful, not to break the skin, but with enough pressure to make Minho whine. A gasp cut through the silence as Hyunjin pressed the cold side of the blade on minho's nipple. 

"Please…" 

Hyunjin scooted back, leaving an emptiness around Minho's crotch. Hyunjin dragged the knife down until he reached the band that kept Minho’s top closed. With a swift motion hyunjin cut through the silk band. Minho held his breath as Hyunjin used the hilt of the knife to move the clothing aside and expose minho's abs. 

A scar ran across them, thin but noticeable. A wound from a few years ago. Hyunjin had lost sight of him and when he had found him… 

With his free hand Hyunjin slipped into the band of Minho's pants, pulled a little, and Minho gasped as if he had been underwater for too long.

The knife was forgotten for the moment that it took Hyunjin to remove the pants from minho. 

"General…"

Hyunjin stopped his movements to look at Minho. One of Minho’s hands was searching for Hyunjin’s and Hyunjin carefully placed the dagger next to their blankets to take Minho's hand in his. 

"I…. I'm not doing this as your General." He stroked the back of Minho's hand. Minho moved his head to get a better look at Hyunjin. 

Minho licked his lips, reluctant. "H… Hyunjin…"

"Good. That's good." 

An indescribable flicker shone through Minho's eyes. "Hyunjin. Please… I want you." 

He hid his face behind his elbow and Hyunjin almost found it cute, especially because Minho’s dick twitched in the moment he said it.

Hyunjin didn’t hesitate any second longer, suddenly absolutely confident yet still aware of what he was doing. He could regret later, but seeing Minho below him like that… He began removing his top, taking in the way Minho clung onto his every move with hungry eyes. To his surprise Minho didn’t move an inch when Hyunjin removed his pants and threw them next to the blankets. 

Hyunjin repositioned himself on top of Minho, leaning down to press a small kiss on Minho’s parted lips. Minho smiled absentmindedly. 

Hyunjin sat up on his knees, his naked body lean and an occasional scar running along his otherwise soft skin. Minho's hand wandered to Hyunjin's small waist. And down over his sweet ass, teasingly digging his fingers into the flesh and pushing the cheeks apart a bit. 

Hyunjin leaned down and left a quick kiss on Minho's forehead. And as if remembering something casual he added, "I'll get some oil." 

As Hyunjin got up Minho looked at Hyunjin's dick and gulped . He was prettier than Minho had ever dreamt of. He couldn’t see what Hyunjin was doing over one of the drawers, the moonlight didn't reach there. His contours were strong, his long legs barely visible in the light but Minho still felt drool dribble out of the corner of his mouth. 

Embarrassed, he wiped it away, deciding looking at the ceiling was a better option if he wanted to keep his sanity. 

Hyunjin came back and Minho couldn’t keep his eyes off him. So much for sanity. He wanted to be inside him, make him moan… Blood rushed into Minho's head and he rolled his head to look at the ceiling again.

With a small clank Hyunjin put the bottle of oil down next to the dagger and straddled Minho again. 

Minho almost yelped when their dicks touched but he swallowed the embarrassing noise down. 

"Would… you like to … my..." Hyunjin's voice trailed off and he looked at the oil. Minho couldn’t believe that was what Hyunjin chose to get embarrassed over.

"Yes. Yes of course." Minho said and sat up a bit, the friction of their dicks against each other making Hyunjin mewl. Minho wanted to drown in that noise, but instead he drowned two of his fingers in the jar of oil. 

One hand on Hyunjin's very wonderful waist, the skin so soft Minho couldn't believe this was a General known for his countless kills on the battlefield. 

"Lean forward a bit."

Hyunjin did as he said and the rush of power that ran through Minho made him smile involuntarily. 

When his finger brushed against Hyunjin’s entrance, a jolt ran through Hyunjin. His eyes shut in anticipation and even though Minho wanted to bathe in this moment for a bit longer, he inserted his index finger, slowly, almost teasingly, but he just didn't know how much, how fast Hyunjin could take it. In his dreams Hyunjin had always been eager, but this wasn’t a dream. Hyunjin exhaled and moved his ass back, forcing the finger deeper into him and Minho was taken by surprise. Hyunjin smirked at the reaction, locking eyes with Minho’s. Carefully, Minho inserted the second finger and Hyunjin’s smirk became a gasp. Hyunjin jerked his ass back, and Minho started scissoring him slowly. 

His general was definitely not a virgin, and somehow Minho was a bit sad about it. He had wanted to be the one to explore all of this with him. But the confident man practically impaling himself on his fingers was a sight to behold. Minho moved his fingers and Hyunjin yelped. A red shade was spreading over Hyunjin’s nose, a sudden display of bashfulness at his own noise.    
“I’m sorry… It’s been a while.” Hyunjin’s voice was a whisper, almost too quiet to hear had he not rested his head right next to Minho’s ear.    
“No… don’t apologise.” Minho rested his hand on Hyunjin’s hip, squeezed reassuringly and put some pressure on the spot that caused the wonderful noise, in hopes it would work again. This time, something even better happened. Minho’s name fell from Hyunjin’s lips in a low moan and Minho’s dick jerked violently. 

Hyunjin lowered his hips, straining the muscles in his thigh to not put all his weight on Minho. Their dicks touched, Minho gasped, and Hyunjin rather boldly grabbed both their dicks in one of his large but delicate hands with the pretty fingers that usually handled swords. Minho started moving his fingers inside of Hyunjin, steady and found a good rhythm that forced the prettiest sounds out of Hyunjin.    
Hyunjin arched his back, letting go of their dicks and threw his head back. 

“Do you want to come like this?” Minho asked, slowing down his fingers but inserting a third one, stretching Hyunjin out a little more.

Hyunjin whined. “Nnnngh. No,” he said between breaths. “Let me ride you.” 

Minho nodded and reached for the oil. He spread some on his hard dick, keeping eye contact with Hyunjin while stroking himself until impatience made Hyunjin tremble. 

Hyunjin aligned himself over Minho, careful and guided Minho’s tip into him. Minho exhaled sharply, his eyes rolled back. 

Hyunjin lowered himself onto Minho until he bottomed out, Minho’s dick hitting his prostate and Hyunjin saw stars. His head lolled back and Minho grabbed his hips to pull him up a little. 

“No fainting.” 

Hyunjin settled on his knees, Minho still inside of him but not as deep anymore, stabilising himself on his heels. Minho rubbed his thumb into Hyunjin’s skin, his abs tightened. He wasn’t moving yet and Minho tried his best to keep his hips still although it cost him so much mental strength.    
Hyunjin sighed, rolled his head back, his long hair pooling on his collar bones. His neck was stretched and exposed. God was that hot. Minho’s dick twitched inside of Hyunjin and Hyunjin giggled, his neck still stretched, but he could feel all of Minho’s movements.    
“Are you okay, Hyunjin?” 

He moved his head to look Minho directly in the eyes, “Never was better.” 

Hyunjin leaned forward, making Minho moan, hands on Minho’s abs. 

Hyunjin moved up and down, pace excruciatingly slow, making himself moan every time he buried Minho’s dicke entirely in himself. Minho watched in amazement, still trying to keep his hips still. To no avail. As Hyunjin moaned his name again, Minho slammed into him with unmatched force, forcing a yelp out of his general whose eyes seemed to change colour, a flicker of something ran across Hyunjin’s face. 

Minho gulped and tried to manage his strength better, scared by the man on top of him. That expression usually appeared when Hyunjin was in one of his murder sprees, entirely focused on the task at hand. 

Hyunjin’s fingernails were digging into Minho’s skin, leaving red marks. The stinging sensation distracted Minho from his fear and brought a pleasant tingling feeling to his lower parts. 

Lightheaded, but having found his pace, Minho tried making eye contact with Hyunjin. But the other man was staring at how his nails were digging into his skin, one of them drawing blood, finally. Hyunjin leaned down and attached his lips to Minho’s neck, hitting the right spot as if Hyunjin could sense it. Minho arched his back, and his dick hit Hyunjin’s prostate which made Hyunjin bite into Minho’s neck to drown out the most likely very loud moan. The pain in Minho’s neck electrified his entire nervous system. 

One of Hyunjin’s hands had left Minho’s abs but Minho was so far into the pain at his throat that he didn’t register it properly. 

“Minho, you sure do like pain.” Hyunjin giggled next to Minho’s ear.

And then a cold sensation stung at Minho’s abs. 

“Stop moving,” Hyunjin demanded and Minho stilled his hips immediately. 

Hyunjin sat back up and sank down on Minho’s dick again until he was in a comfortable position. The dagger in Hyunjin’s hand shone in the moonlight, reflecting and making the area around it a bit lighter. 

A rush of adrenaline shot through Minho and he furrowed his brows in concentration to not jerk upwards. Hyunjin moved the dagger around carefully, keeping the metal in contact with Minho’s skin, but not applying pressure. Minho sucked in air and stared at the blade. 

Hyunjin was focused on the blade too, rocking slowly on Minho’s dick in a rhythm to die for. 

“Please, Hyunjin. I want to -”

Minho was interrupted by Hyunjin dragging the blade across his abs, following the contours of the muscles, across the scar and reached Minho’s chest. The metal was still cold but not uncomfortably so. 

“Yes?” Hyunjin pressed the blade into Minho’s skin where his abs connected to his pectorals. Pain shot through Minho and he came while still in Hyunjin, shouting curses. 

Instead of removing himself, Hyunjin locked himself in position, and Minho got the feeling he wasn’t supposed to leave Hyunjin’s insides any time soon. 

The dagger had broken the skin, and a trickle of blood was pooling on Minho’s skin. Hyunjin collected it on the dagger and to Minho’s surprise brought the dagger to his lips, and licked it. 

Minho’s head was spinning. This had to be a dream. 

But the very real Hyunjin on top of him stuck out his tongue teasingly and licked carefully along the blade, closing his eyes as he tasted Minho’s blood. The overstimulation on his dick suddenly set in and he winced, trying to keep his eyes at Hyunjin’s blood stained lips. 

Hyunjin licked his lips while looking directly at Minho and to Minho’s surprise, his dick twitched furiously back to hardness. He didn’t think he’d had it ever gotten back up this fast. Hyunjin mewledand smirked . 

“Hyunjin… I think i need a break.” Minho tried to push him off despite his dick hardening as he was talking. Hyunjin pressed a finger on the fresh wound on Minho’s skin and Minho shivered , letting go of Hyunjin. 

“You sure? I haven’t cum yet.” He pouted and played with the knife in his hand. 

“Lets just switch positions then.” With a swift motion Minho had moved Hyunjin off him and rolled him to lie on his stomach next to him, dagger still in Hyunjin’s hand. The long haired man whined from the emptiness and tried to sit up but Minho had found some strength and pressed Hyunjin’s head into the pillow, Minho’s hand buried deep in the hair of his general. 

Minho moved behind him, pressing his knee between Hyunjin’s legs to make him lift his ass. Hyunjin followed but struggled because Minho’s grip on his head was just a bit too strong to resist easily. Hyunjin pushed himself up using his elbows and knees.    
Minho entered him again, his cum from earlier trickling out and along Hyunjin’s thigh. 

A long scar ran across Hyunjin’s back, a scar Minho was partially responsible for. It was thin and healed well but it still caused Minho’s heart to clench. 

“Minho please move.” Hyunjin mumbled into the pillow and Minho pulled on Hyunjin’s hair to make him arch his back. Hyunjin was breathless at the sudden motion. 

Minho yanked him up until Hyunjin’s back hit Minho’s chest. He let go of Hyunjin’s hair and the blonde immediately rested his head on Minho’s shoulder. 

Minho started moving his hips, small huffs escaping Hyunjin, the warm breath hitting Minho’s throat. He adjusted his angle a bit and Hyunjin yelped, almost cried, but he had some shred of dignity left.   
Minho picked up his pace, his hands digging into Hyunjin’s abs. Hyunjin leaned against him, barely any strength left to keep himself upright and it was decreasing with every thrust, but Minho was there, steadying him. He moved one hand to Hyunjin’s dick, grabbing the base and Hyunjin whined.   
Minho was repeatedly hitting Hyunjin’s good spot, and the moans changed into curses, and finally Hyunjin was crying, beggin for release. 

“Minho…”   
“Mmm” Minho hummed in response, the vibration tickling Hyunjin’s face. 

“Please,” Hyunjin’s tears were dropping onto Minho’s sweaty collarbones. Minho stopped his rhythm and Hyunjin sniffled.

Minho lightened his grip on hyunjin’s dick, stroking it almost cautiously. 

“As you wish.” Minho thrust into him with force, and all the air was knocked out of Hyunjin. Hyunjin was pushed forward, but one of Minho's strong hands held him in place as Hyunjin’s knees gave in. His cum had shot up and was sticking to the skin on his chest, he hadn’t even noticed through the orgasm. 

Minho carefully removed himself from Hyunjin, who immediately curled up on the sheets. He was just too beautiful. Minho sat back on his heels and smiled to himself. 

And then he realised he had just fucked a superior into delirium.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the skz talker about mama was released and didn't want to rewrite it when i saw lino licking that sword. I swear that man---  
> Their bastard energy is unmatched, but i love writing them with more layers, i hope it did that well enough 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it, that fuels my writer-soul. <3


End file.
